paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Ford and the Treat Factory (Part 4)
(A Wiki contributor made this, not me. They put in catagoies again...) Marshall Ford and the Treaty Factory (part 4) Part 4 Chase Sprayberry: Mumbler! Seriously!, I cannot understand a single word you're saying. Okey-dokey. I shall now send a bar of treaty from one end of room... to the other, by television. Bring in the treaty! It's gotta be real big, 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall? Some basic principle. Marshall: It's gone! Chase Sprayberry: Told you. Now, that bar of treaty is now rushing through air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on. Come on. Come on! Watch the screen. here it comes. Oh, look. Take it. Dirge: It's just a picture on a screen. Chase Sprayberry: Scaredy-cat. You take it. Go on. Just reach out and grab it. Go on. Mr.Ford: Holy buckets. Chase Sprayberry: Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all. Marshall: It's great. Mr.Ford: It's a miracle. Chase Sprayberry: So imagine, ah, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say, "Sprayberry's treaties are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." And you simply reach out... and take it. How about that? Mr.Bell: So can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal? Chase Sprayberry: Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners. Marshall: But could you send it by television if you wanted to? Chase Sprayberry: Of course I could. Dirge: What about people? Chase Sprayberry: Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all. Dirge: Don't you realise what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is treaty. Mr.Bell: Calm down, Dirge. I think Mr.Sprayberry knows what he's talking about. Dirge: No, he doesn't He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not. Chase Sprayberry: Hay, little boy. Don't push my button. Mr.Bell: He's gone. Chase Sprayberry: Let's go check the television, see what we get. I sure hope no part of him gets left behind. Mr.Bell: What do you mean? Chase Sprayberry: Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be? Mr.Bell: What kind of question is that? Chase Sprayberry: No need to snap. Just a question. Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious. Marshall: There he is. Mr.Bell: Dirge. Chickalettas and Fuzzies (Sing): The most important thing, That we've ever learned, The most important thing we’ve learned, As far as children are concerned, Is never, never let them near, The television set, Or better still just don’t install, The idiotic thing at all, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, It rots the senses in the head, It keeps imagination dead, It clogs and clutters up the mind, It makes a child so dull and blind, So dull, so dull, He can no longer understand, A fairy tale, a fairyland, A fairyland, a fairyland, His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze, He cannot think, he only sees. Regarding little Mike Teavee, We very much regret that we, Regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, We very much regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, If we can get him back his height, But if we can’t, It serves him right. Chase Sprayberry: Ooh, somebody grab him. Dirge: Help me. Help me. Chase Sprayberry: Oh, thank heavens. He’s completely unharmed. Mr.Bell: Unharmed? What are you talking about? Dirge: Just put me back in the other way. Chase Sprayberry: There is no other way. It’s television, not telephone. There’s quite a difference. Mr.Bell: And what exactly do you propose to do about it? Chase Sprayberry: I don’t know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad. Ah! Let’s go put him in the taffy puller. Mr.Bell: Taffy puller?! Chase Sprayberry: Hey, that was my idea. Boy, is he gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller. I want you to take Mr.Bell and his… little boy, up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out. On with the tour. There’s still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left? Mr.Ford: Mr.Sprayberry, Marshall's the only one left now. Chase Sprayberry: You mean, you’re the only one? Marshall: Yes. Chase Sprayberry: What happened to the others? Oh, my dear boy, but that mean’s you’ve won. Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I’m absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn’t dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day’s out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things al. . . Speed things along. Come on. Marshall: Up and out? What kind of room is that? Chase Sprayberry: Hold on. Oh, my goodness. We’re gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we’ll just never break through. Marshall: Break through what? Chase Sprayberry: I’ve been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out! Mr.Ford: But do you really mean. . .? Chase Sprayberry: Yeah, I do. Mr.Ford: But it’s made of glass. It’ll smash into a million pieces. Mrs. Smit-McPhee: Zuma, please, don’t eat your fingers. Zuma: But I taste so good. Tundra: Look, Mother. I’m much more flexible now. Mrs.Telek: Yes, but you’re blue. Julia: Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator. Mr.Purnell: Julia, the only thing you’re getting today is a bath, and that’s final. Julia: But I want it. Chase Sprayberry: Where do you live? Marshall: Right over there. That little house. Katie: What time do you think they’ll be back? Ryder: Hard to know, dear. Mrs.Ford: I think there’s someone at the door. Marshall: Hi, Katie. Katie: Hi. Marshall: Katie. Ryder. We’re back Ryder: Marshall. Katie: Marshall. Ryder: Goodness. Marshall: This is Chase Sprayberry. He gave us a ride home. Katie: I see that. Chase Sprayberry: You must be the boy’s. . . Ryder: Parents? Chase Sprayberry: Yeah. That. Mr.Ford: He says Marshall's won something. Chase Sprayberry: Not just some something. The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory. Mr.Ford You must be joking. Chase Sprayberry: No, really. It's true. Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut... and I had the strangest relavation. In that one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Chickalettas and Fuzzies. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realised in that moment, 'I must find and Heir'. And I did, Marshall. You. Marshall: That's why you sent out the golden tickets. Chase Sprayberry: Ah-ha. Katie: What are Chickalettas and Fuzzies? Chase Sprayberry: I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner. Mr.Ford: That's you, Marshall. Chase Sprayberry: So what do you say? Are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory? Marshall: Sure. Of course. I mean, it's all right if my family come too? Chase Sprayberry: Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't. You can't run a treaty factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offense. Mr.Ford: None taken, jerk. Chase Sprayberry: A treatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me. I had no family, and I'm a giant success. Marshall: So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again? Chase Sprayberry: Yeah. Consider that bonus. Marshall: Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the treaty in the world. Chase Sprayberry: Oh, I see. That's weird. There's other candy too besides treaty. Marshall: I'm sorry, Mr.Sprayberry. I'm staying here. Chase Sprayberry: Wow. Well, that's just... unexpected... and weird. But I suppose, in that case, I'll just... Goodbye, then. Sure you won't change your mind? Marshall: I'm sure. Chase Sprayberry: Okay. Bye. Mrs.Ford: Things are going to get much better. Narrator: And for once, Mrs.Ford knew exactly what she was talking about. The next morning, Marshall helped his parents fix the hole in the roof. Mr.Ford spent the whole day out of bed. He didn't feel tired at all. Marshall's father got a better job at the toothpaste factory... repairing the machine that had replaced him. Things had never been better for the Ford family. The same could not be said for Chase Sprayberry. Chase Sprayberry: I can't put my finger on it. Candy's always been the only thing I was ever certain of and now I'm just not certain at all. I don't know which flavours to make. I don't know which ideas to try. I'm second-guessing my self, which is I... That's just it, isn't it? I make the candy I feel like, but now I feel terrible, so the candy's treaty fellow, Wendell, er, Walter. Marshall: Chase Sprayberry. Chase Sprayberry: That's the one. Says here in the paper his new candies aren't selling very well. But I suppose he's just a rotten egg who deserves it. Marshall: Yep. Chase Sprayberry: Oh, really? You ever met him? Marshall: I did. I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice. He also has a funny haircut. Chase Sprayberry: I did not! Marshall: Why are you here? Chase Sprayberry: I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible? Marshall: My family. Chase Sprayberry: Euw. Marshall: What do you have against my family? Chase Sprayberry: It's not just your family. It's the whole idea of... You know, they're always telling you what to do, what not to do, and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere. Marshall: Usually they're just trying to protect you because they love you. If you don't believe me, you should ask. Chase Sprayberry: Ask who? My father? No way. At least, not by myself. Marshall: You want me to go with you? Chase Sprayberry: Hey. Hey, what a good idea. Yeah! And you know what? I got transp... I have to be more careful where I park this thing. I think we've got the wrong house. Mr.Porter: Do you have an appointment? Marshall: No. But he's overdue. Mr.Porter: Open. Now, let's see what the damage us, shall we? Heavens. I haven't seen bicuspids like these since...Since... Chase? Chase Sprayberry: Hi,Dad. Mr.Porter: All these years... and you haventt flossed. Chase Sprayberry: Not once. Narrator: It was on this day that Chase Sprayberry repeated his offer to Marshall, who accepted on one condition. Marshall: Sorry we're late. We were brainstorming. Mr.Ford: Though I heard thunder. Ryder: You staying for dinner, Chase? Chase Sprayberry: Yes, please. Mr.Ford: I'll shuffle the plates. Mrs.Ford: You smell like peanuts. I love peanuts. Chase Spraybery: Oh, thank you. you smell like... old people and soap. I like it. Mrs.Ford: Elbows off the table, Marshall. Chase Sprayberry: How do you feel about little raspberry kites? Marshall: With licorice instead of string. Katie: Boys, no business at the dinner table. Marshall: Sorry, Katie. Chase Sprayberry: I think you're on to something, though Marshall. Narrator:In the end, Marshall Ford won a treaty factory. But Chase Sprayberry got something ever better... A family. And one thing absolutely certain... Life had never been sweeter. (The End)